


Let's Do It, Let's Fall in Love

by IT_GIRL_RH



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drug Use, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Jonny learns Ed is gay. Ed learns Jonny is a dirty slut. Cameo by Alex James.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updated: 6 Jul 2009, 7 Jul 2009, 24 Aug 2009, 09 May 2010
> 
> Ok. It may be a while before this gets finished. Check Spoilers if you need a hint at the ending I have planned as of now.

  


 

  
Summary: Jonny learns Ed is gay. Ed learns Jonny is a dirty slut. Cameo by Alex James.  
Rating: Adult  
Categories: Radiohead slash  
Characters: Colin, Ed, Jonny, Other, Thom  
Genres: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Friendship  
Pairings: Edny, Other  
Warnings: Drug Use  
Completed: No   
Updated:  6 Jul 2009, 7 Jul 2009, 24 Aug 2009, 09 May 2010  
**Disclaimer:** This is fiction. I do not own nor pretend to know anything about Radiohead (other than the obvious fact that they are rather attractive fellows). This is just a bit of fun and I, in no way, intend any harm to anyone, especially to Radiohead.

  
Chapter 1

Their show had gone really well. The crowd had been enthusiastic. Everything had been spot on, Ed thought, grinning. Everyone was in such a good mood that it put Ed into a fantastic mood. Even Thom who was never satisfied after a show was smiling and giddy, talking to fans and playing up his “Look at me! I’m a rock star!” persona. Phil had for once stayed for the party rather than fleeing home to be with his wife as soon as the show was over and was busy charming people. Colin was in his element, of course, life of the party as always, sloshing his drink through the air, making dramatic gestures as he toasted everything and everyone. They were all having a grand time. Even shy little Jonny joined in Colin’s toasts and had a few drinks. The guys in the other band all turned out to be charming and fun, too. It was a really good night. A great night. Now Ed was just going to make it a perfect night by sneaking out for a little smokie all on his own, a moment to reflect about what a lucky bastard he was.  
He grinned to himself as he opened a side door off the hallway, hoping it led to someplace private. It did but was unfortunately for him it already occupied. He stood in the doorway, jaw on the floor, while two shadows leapt guiltily apart in front of him. He recognized one figure immediately and his protective instincts spiked. “What the hell is going on!?” He croaked, without thinking and started toward the unknown figure kneeling on the floor.  

“Ed!” A voice stopped him in his tracks. Then whispered lowly to its companion, “I’m sorry. You’d better go. Sorry.”  
The figure nodded, rose to his feet then moved warily towards Ed, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth and ducking his head. Ed stepped aside, watching him pass. As the light hit his face, Ed recognized him as the bass player from another band but couldn’t remember which one. “At least he’s good looking.” Ed thought bitterly, frowning as the man slipped past him then all but sprinted down the hall as Ed watched.  
Ed heard clothing shifting behind him and he closed his eyes, embarrassed by his less than tactful behavior, trying to decide what he should say now. Then he heard what sounded like a muffled sob and he turned back to his friend full of concern. “Are you ok? Are you alright? Are you drunk?” Ed moved to step forward then stopped. His jaw tightened. “Did he...”

“Ed. I’m fine.” Jonny cut him off. He slumped against the wall head bowed, one arm cradling himself, fingers squeezing his elbow nervously. “I’m… fine. I’m not drunk.”

“Jonny, are you sure?” Ed said looking the younger man over like he expected to find an injury. “That guy…” Ed trailed off looking over his shoulder back down the hall. He looked back to Jonny and sighed. He stepped forward slowly and closed the door behind him. He fixed his eyes on Jonny as best he could in the dim light. “Are you sure you’re ok? Did he…” 

“Ed! I said I’m ok. I wanted it.” Jonny took a shaky breath and stared mournfully at his feet. “It was my idea.”

“Yeah but you had a lot to drink and… he… “Ed trailed off again as Jonny took another shuddering breath. Jonny was crying, he decided. Ed immediately stepped forward and put his arms around his friend pulling him close. He rubbed his hands up and down Jonny’s back soothingly while whispering, “Shhh. Shhh. It’s ok. Everything will be alright. It’s ok. I’ve got you. It’s ok. I’m here. I’m here. You’re ok….” 

Jonny buried his face in Ed’s chest and clung to him. Ed could feel Jonny quaking softly in his arms. So he continued to rock him and stroke him and whisper soothing nonsense, closing his eyes and letting his face nuzzle into Jonny’s soft dark hair, thoughts of anything but Jonny completely disappeared.

After a few minutes, Jonny let go. He took a deep breath and straightened, stepping back. He kept his head down, hiding his face. “Are you very disappointed?” he asked quietly.

“Disappointed? What are you talking about?”

“About… me… that I…” Jonny shifted nervously and chewed at his lip. “About what you saw.”

“Jonny.” Ed chuckled. “We went to Abingdon! Every bloke I know has experimented at least once…”

Jonny’s face shot up and he locked eyes with Ed. “I’m not experimenting, Ed.” He looked back down, face flushed and lips pouting. “I like men...”

“You like men?” Ed practically shouted. He stepped back in shock. He opened his mouth then immediately closed it. He looked away from Jonny and wrinkled his brow. He shook his head like it would help him process this information, shake things into place. Jonny grabbed his left elbow with his right hand and curled into himself. Ed squeezed his eyes closed then opened them, looking sideways at Jonny. “When did that happen?” He asked more calmly. “You... liking men?”

Jonny shrugged his shoulders and swallowed hard, trying to keep the anguish from his voice. “I always have. I’m sorry you had to find out this way but…”

 

  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of his words were cut off by Ed’s mouth on his. Jonny fell back into the wall in surprise. Ed cradled Jonny’s face gently as he kissed him, soft lips against soft lips. Ed started to pull back from the kiss, to speak. But Jonny followed Ed’s lips like a magnet. He threw his arms around Ed’s neck and pulled him back down, moaning softly. Their mouths opened. Jonny’s tongue darted out earnestly to tangle with Ed’s, soft and agile. Jonny slid his hand up the back of Ed’s neck, cradling his head, hungrily eating at Ed’s mouth. Ed felt his knees turning to jelly. He slid his hands down round Jonny’s back, hugging him close and leaning into him for support at the same time. Jonny slipped one hand down to the small of Ed’s back, trying to pull him even closer. Ed moaned into Jonny’s mouth, only making the smaller man writhe in his arms and kiss him harder. They kissed and moaned for what seemed like forever and not nearly long enough, until oxygen became absolutely necessary and they pulled apart reluctantly, breathing hard and fast.

“So you’re not disappointed, then?” Jonny asked coyly looking up through his fringe a silly grin dancing on his lips.

Ed chuckled. He smiled, gazing at Jonny. Then suddenly frowned. “I am actually.” he said seriously. He reached up and brushed some of Jonny’s hair out of his eyes. “Very disappointed.”

Jonny looked up at Ed confused. “You are?”

Ed brushed his fingers along Jonny’s cheekbone and over his full red lips. Jonny closed his eyes and sucked in a shallow breath, parting his lips. “Yeah. I wish I’d known sooner.”

Jonny moved his head to follow Ed’s fingers, kissing at his fingertips. Ed watched, licking his lips. He bent down and kissed Jonny tenderly. His tongue peeked out just enough to lightly lick over Jonny’s lower lip.  Jonny sighed. He slipped his fingers through Ed’s hair and parted his lips to allow Ed inside. Ed rested his hands on Jonny’s hips hooking his thumbs in the belt loops. They kissed again but slowly this time, deeply.

Jonny pulled back. Eyes still closed. His fingers playing over Ed’s neck raising goose bumps. “Ed. That guy. I… It… was nothing… I just…”

“Shhh.” Ed shook his head and leaned down to nuzzle Jonny’s neck, kissing a trail up to his ear. He whispered. “I don’t care about that.” He kissed back down Jonny’s neck and nibbled on the spot where Jonny’s neck met his shoulder, where the strap of his guitar always left a mark. Jonny let out a low moan and arched his neck to the side in automatic response. “I don’t care about…” Ed kissed the mark he made on Jonny’s skin. “…anything right now.” He breathed hotly on Jonny’s skin. Jonny gasped.

Jonny slid his hands up the front of Ed’s shirt to grasp the collar of his shirt. He pulled Ed into another kiss, a hot needy kiss.  He ran his hands up and down Ed’s chest and around his back, letting his hands feed on Ed’s body as he kissed a trail over Ed’s jaw to his ear. “Let’s get out of here, Ed. Let’s go back to the hotel.” He breathed softly and ran his tongue over the shell of Ed’s ear. “Now.”

Ed breathed out sharply. “Yeah.” He kissed Jonny’s mouth. “Yeah.” He kissed Jonny’s neck. “Yeah. Let’s do that.”  
 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ed’s tongue slipped past his lips, twining with Jonny’s tongue, sliding over crooked teeth, ghosting over lips. Jonny shivered and his eyelashes fluttered against Ed’s cheek. Ed ran his hands over Jonny’s back then down to his waist. His fingers brushed over the space of flesh exposed just above Jonny’s waistband. Jonny jumped, his eyes flew open. Ed pulled his hands away like he’d been burned and stepped back. They gaped at each other in embarrassed surprise. “I… s-sorry.” Ed stammered.

“No… I’m just… it’s ticklish there.” Jonny rushed. He reached out and grabbed Ed’s hands, replacing them at his waist, on his skin. “Don’t stop, Ed.” He reached up to kiss Ed again.

Ed’s eyes were frozen on his own hands on Jonny’s waist. “Maybe we shouldn’t…” he started to say but Jonny stopped him with soft eager lips. Jonny’s fingers wove through Ed’s hair then gripped, holding Ed in place as he greedily sucked on Ed’s tongue. He let his other hand play down Ed’s back, then carefully, slowly, under the fabric of Ed’s shirt. He moaned into Ed’s mouth when he felt the smooth warmth of Ed’s skin finally under his hand. Ed shifted his hips towards Jonny and groaned. He pushed Jonny against the wall, pressing their bodies together. They kissed each other hard, messy. Ed abruptly broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Jonny’s, panting and licking his lips. “Jonny, have you ever…” Jonny’s fingers drew small circles over the soft hollow spot at the bottom of Ed’s back, letting his fingers drift under the waistband of Ed’s jeans. Ed lost his train of thought.

Jonny shifted to rest his head against Ed’s shoulder. One hand still played over the skin under Ed’s shirt while his other hand slid down Ed’s chest toying with the fabric. He swallowed thickly. His voice betrayed his nervousness when he finally replied. “Have you?”

Ed made no attempt to hide his nerves. “I’ve… of course. You know that. I’ve… done stuff. Yeah… but… you know… with girls mostly.”

“I’ve done stuff, too. With guys mostly.”

Ed pulled back to regard him, a shocked look on his face. Jonny hid his face behind his hair. “I’m sorry.” Jonny said quietly, looking down. “We can stop if you want. Maybe we should…” He pulled his hands away from Ed’s body and started to move away. “We can stop.”

Ed held him in place, his hands having never moved from where Jonny had placed them. He stared at Jonny, his lips parted like he was about to say something but couldn’t. He let his thumbs lightly brush over Jonny’s skin, raising gooseflesh, making Jonny shudder. Jonny looked up hopefully. Ed leaned down and kissed him softly, while his hands moved slowly up Jonny’s back. Then Ed pressed him to his chest, holding him like he had done not long before, nuzzling his face in Jonny’s hair. Jonny clung to him again.  Ed hoped Jonny would feel through osmosis all of the words Ed couldn’t conjure right then but so wanted to say. They stayed like that for several minutes, holding tightly to one another. Then Ed kissed the top of Jonny’s head and looked down at him. Jonny looked up through his fringe. Ed smiled “Hotel?” he asked and wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Jonny smiled back and laughed, automatically reaching up to cover his mouth with his hand but stopped himself before he did. He quirked his mouth and took a sharp breath, “We don’t have to, Ed. I mean… it’s ok.” He sighed.

“What’s ok?”

“If we don’t.”

“But I want to.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. Don’t you?”

“Yeah, but…I’m…” Jonny gestured vaguely. “and you’re…not, right?”

Ed laughed. “I’m pretty sure I am.”

“Really?”

“Jonny, who’s been kissing you for the last hour?”

Jonny smiled sheepishly and blushed. He toyed with a button on Ed’s shirt. “That was nice, you know. Really nice. You kiss… really… really well. Better than I had imagined…” He trailed off and smiled, blushing at his confession.

Ed grinned. “Yeah? Well, so do you, Jonny. I mean…” Ed shifted his weight nervously as color rose to his cheeks. He bit his lip and smiled coyly at Jonny. “I might’ve ravaged you sooner if I’d known you...”

Jonny’s eyes shot up. “Sooner?”

Ed slipped his hand under Jonny’s shirt and caressed the skin at the small of his back, so warm and soft. He kissed Jonny with purpose then pressed their foreheads together, his eyes still closed. “I like you. I’ve felt this way a long time, Jonny.” He swallowed nervously. “But I never thought…” He opened his eyes and pulled back to see Jonny’s eyes wide with surprise. Ed looked down and slid his hands out from Jonny’s shirt. He crooked his mouth. “I didn’t think you were interested in me… in boys, I mean.”

Jonny blinked, trying to process Ed’s words. He looked down to where Ed’s hands had fallen to his sides. “Ed… I…” Jonny reached out and took Ed’s hands in his. “You’re the first boy I ever noticed. Ever. You…” Jonny looked up, his brown eyes full of astonishment. “I’ve liked you for…” He looked up at the ceiling and chuffed, “for... forever.” He said exasperated, looking back into Ed’s blue eyes.

“You have?”

“Yeah.” He chuckled then frowned. “How could we have not known?” He reached up and caressed Ed’s cheek.

Ed melted into the touch, parting his lips and closing his eyes. He took Jonny’s hand in his and planted soft kisses on Jonny’s palm. He placed Jonny’s hand carefully over his heart holding it in place, and slowly opened his eyes. Jonny could feel Ed’s heart beating at a frantic pace, matching his own heart’s nervous rhythm. He stared a moment at their fingers entwined on Ed’s chest then looked up to meet Ed’s heated gaze. Ed locked eyes with Jonny.  Placid smiles bloomed for them both then, born of relief and happiness. “Now that we do know…” he said releasing Jonny’s hands to slide his arms around Jonny’s waist, pulling him close. “Let’s fall madly in love, ok?”

Jonny sighed. He slid his hands up Ed’s chest and around his neck, his eyes closed, his head slowly moving up and down in a small nod. He breathed softly just before his lips met Ed’s again. “Yeah. Let’s do that.”  
 

  
 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They broke apart a few minutes later, panting for breath, lips wet and swollen and red. Kissing was no longer enough for either of them. Jonny pressed his face into Ed’s chest and ran his hands under Ed’s shirt, up and down the hot flesh of his back, making a soft hungry sound that shot straight to Ed’s cock.  Ed nuzzled his face into Jonny’s hair, inhaling deeply. “We have to get out of here.” He laughed at himself as he pulled away, wondering if he could even walk with an erection that hard.

Ed grinned down to be met by Jonny gazing hotly up at him, his flushed cheeks, his abused lips, his eyes glazed with lust. The air of innocence which usually clung to him like a shroud had been burned away by his blatant desire. Ed stopped grinning and swallowed hard.  He’d never wanted anyone more than he wanted Jonny Greenwood right now.  And he was positive Jonny Greenwood wanted him just as much. He leaned down for another kiss, unable to help himself. Jonny slipped his tongue eagerly into Ed’s mouth; clawing at his back and grinding into him, making Ed involuntarily buck his hips into Jonny. They both moaned and kissed each other harder, fiercer. The need only growing. Ed finally pulled away and buried his face in the crook of Jonny’s neck trying to compose himself. They stood for a few moments clasping each other and breathing audibly until Ed finally straightened and exhaled a long shaky breath. He adjusted his trousers and smiled in mock guilt at Jonny who giggled and adjusted himself as well. They smiled goofily at each other. Ed took Jonny's hand and kissed his fingers then said “C’mon. Let’s go.” He led Jonny by the hand to the door and out into the hall.

Jonny followed, dazed and happy, his fingers loosely tangled with Ed’s. “We’ll get Colin to switch rooms with you.” Jonny said hopefully, looking up at Ed with a shy smile.

Ed squeezed Jonny’s hand and smiled back. Then his smile melted into a look of horror and he stopped walking. He closed his eyes, rubbed his forehead with his hand and sighed “Oh, shit. Colin is going to kill me.” He chuckled.

Jonny laughed. “If Thom doesn’t kill us both first.”

“Ummm…. I don’t think we’ll need to worry as much about Thom. I mean, you’re not his little brother. Besides I’m not about to ask him if he’d mind switching rooms with me so I can share a bed with his little brother, am I?”

Jonny smiled and blushed simultaneously, his hand automatically covering his mouth. He looked up at Ed sheepishly and offered weakly “I can ask Colin, if you want.”

“No, if you say you‘re going to leave he’ll want to leave with you. Fuck he’s overprotective.” Ed paused and seemed to consider that. “Yeah. He’s definitely going to kick my ass. We’ll have to be very careful about how we tell him about us.”

Jonny’s went white with panic. Colin didn’t know anything about Jonny’s sex life and he’d like to keep it that way. Thank you very much. “You’re not going to tell him about us now are you? Jesus, Ed! He doesn’t need to know yet. Just tell him…”

Ed dropped Jonny’s hand and laughed, pulling him in for a hug. “Eventually, we’re going to have to tell him.” He pulled back and eyed Jonny cautiously.  Jonny’s panicked reaction starting to register.  “Won’t we, Jonny?”

Jonny was hiding behind his hair again, looking at the floor and avoiding Ed’s gaze.

“Jonny.” Ed released him and took a step back. Jonny immediately grabbed his own elbow and curled into himself. At that moment Ed realized that they might be after completely different things, that he may have been misreading Jonny, blinded by his own wants. Maybe Jonny didn’t want a boyfriend. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. The maybes weren’t worth thinking about, Ed reminded himself. He’d just have to ask Jonny directly. He looked up the hall to door leading back to the party and decided a back hallway was no place to have The Relationship Talk. They’d best get that out of the way as soon as possible, though. Before things got too far gone. There was the band to think about after all. So he said. “I’ll just tell Coz you and I are leaving and we’ll switch rooms so he and Thom can stumble in whenever they like and not wake us. That’s simple enough. Ok?”   

Jonny nodded weakly still looking at the floor, as gorgeous and unreadable as a statue.

Ed didn't like Jonny closing him out like this. He frowned and stood looking at Jonny hoping for a more concrete response. But as one didn’t seem to be forthcoming, he turned and started back towards the party. Jonny followed a step behind. When they reached the door, Ed opened it and held it open for Jonny. The party had died down some since Ed had left but didn’t show signs of ending any time soon. That was good. It meant they had a good chance of escaping without making Colin suspicious. Ed scanned the crowd and saw Colin holding court on a sofa, but he didn’t see Thom anywhere.  Thom was small, though, and sometimes easy to miss as he tended to favor hidden corners rather than center of the room like Colin. Ed laid a hand on Jonny’s shoulder and leaned close to his ear. The smell of Jonny’s hair reminded him why it was a good idea to get back to the hotel room with Jonny as soon as possible.  “There’s Colin. I’ll go talk to him. You want to wait for me here?”

Jonny shivered as Ed’s breath ghosted across his neck as he spoke. He closed his eyes and breathed “I’ll do anything you want, Ed.”

Ed closed his eyes and licked his lips. “Do you always have to be so fucking sexy? Jesus, Jonny.” He took a deep breath and exhaled, looking over to where Colin was laughing on the sofa. That sobered him up immediately. “Ok, wait here. I’ll be right back and hopefully without Colin in tow.” He marched nobly off to possible death and dismemberment, leaving Jonny to his own thoughts.

Jonny watched Ed move effortlessly through the crowd and tried to swallow down the feeling that he was making a huge mistake.  
 

  
 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Notes:

  
**It was hard to get back into writing in the correct tense, so if I messed up someplace, please, let me know. :)**  
 

  
Jonny watched Ed walk decisively towards Colin then veer suddenly off course to the left, towards the bar. Jonny covered his mouth and laughed to himself. Poor Ed looking to stoke the fire with a little liquid courage before facing Colin. Bless. Jonny figured that gave him a few extra minutes to set his plan into action. He looked around the room and spied an open doorway into the darkened room where people were dancing to music with a thudding repetitive beat. He’d never understand the allure of that. He walked over and took a surreptitious glance in the direction Ed went before he stepped quickly into the darkened room. He waited a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dark then scanned the room. He quickly spotted the familiar figure he’d been hoping to find and a smile broke across his face. The man leaned casually against the wall in one corner, holding a drink and smiling unabashedly at Jonny.

Ed marched up to the bar and grabbed two bottles of water, one for him and one for Jonny. He swigged his down quickly as he tried to collect himself and plan out what he’d say to Colin. “Hey, I’m taking your innocent little baby brother back to the hotel for a shag. See ya!” Didn’t seem like a good plan. He needed to come up with something that would keep Colin here at the party and that didn’t sound like he was trying to keep Colin here at the party. He wasn’t stalling for time. Really. He wasn’t. He was just thirsty and pragmatic. That’s what he told himself.

He turned back to look at Colin still holding court on the couch. He was talking animatedly to a pretty brunette while a rather buxom blonde nibbled at his neck. Classic Colin.  _Oh good!_  Ed thought to himself and his face lit up with hope. This would be much easier than Ed had feared. Ed was quite pleased that he’d chosen to make a pit stop for a drink of water, his delay had turned out to be quite well-timed.

He took a deep breath, gathered up his courage and marched over to Colin. Colin now had his mouth firmly attached to the brunette who was stroking his thigh with practised fingers as the blonde traced her tongue around his ear and ran her fingers over his chest. Ed was actually quite impressed at Colin’s uncanny ability to always attract the hottest, sluttiest women in the room without even trying. Colin was an effortless playboy. Ed kicked Colin’s toe. “Oy! Coz.”

Colin detached his mouth from the brunette and gazed into her eyes while stroking her cheek and neck as he spoke to Ed. “I’m a little busy right now, Edward.”

“Yeah. I can see that. I’ll let you get back. Just wanted to let you know Jonny and I are knackered and we’re both heading back. Tell you what, I’ll switch rooms with you so you won’t bother Jonny when you... need a room.” He held out his key card. “Here. Let’s trade keys.”

Colin snapped to attention as soon as Ed mentioned Jonny. “Jonny’s going back to the hotel? Already?” Colin pushed gently at his companions to detach himself. “Is he alright?” The girls made pouty noises of protest as he pulled away.

Ed laughed. Seriously, how did Colin do it? “Steady on, Coz. I’m heading back, too. We’re both just ready for bed. You and Thom stay as long as you like and you can see Jonny at breakfast. He is a grown-up, you know.” Then he made a show of looking at the girls one at a time. “You really should stay a bit longer.” Then Ed yawned for added effect.

The girls agreed enthusiastically. “Yes! Stay! Stay!” They both cooed pulling Colin back down onto the couch and attached their mouths and wandering hands back to his various body parts.

Colin closed his eyes and purred appreciatively at their touches. He turned his face back to the brunette. “Yeah. Ok. Good point, Ed. Tell Jonny I’ll see him in the morning. Good night.” He said as he fished his key card out of his pocket and traded Ed without ever looking at him again. He tucked Ed’s key card into his pocket and went back to kissing the brunette. Then he ran his hand down the blonde’s long thigh as she slipped her hand into his shirt.

“Have a lovely night, Colin.” Ed said grinning as he turned away. He was very pleased with himself for pulling off the perfect crime. In fact, He wished he could get those girls’ names so he could send them flowers as a thank you. They were the perfect distraction. Bless them.

Ed started back across the room to where he left Jonny waiting but Jonny wasn’t there anymore. He scanned the room casually but he couldn’t see Jonny anywhere. Ed figured he must have gone to the loo or perhaps he’d gone to get a drink. After all, Ed had been thirstier than he’d realised when he'd gotten the bottles of water. It’s likely Jonny needed to slake his thirst as well. That was why he’d grabbed a bottle of water for Jonny, too. Ed took up post where he'd left Jonny standing and waited for Jonny to come back.

Several people chatted up Ed as he waited. He ended up drinking the bottle of water he’d been saving for his friend. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been waiting for Jonny to turn up but he was sure it was too long for a simple trip to the loo or for Jonny to grab a drink. The party was starting to thin out. He decide he needed to go take a look around for Jonny. Maybe Jonny had gotten trapped by a guitar worshipping fan on his way back or something. Ed wandered through the final throngs of hard-core party guests but could not find Jonny. No one he talked to had seen Jonny around either. Ed saw that Colin and the girls had abandoned the couch at some point when he hadn’t noticed. That made Ed worry that Colin had found Jonny and taken him back to the hotel himself. Though he hoped that wasn’t the case, he was starting to think it was more likely as Jonny seemed to be no where to be found. Ed eventually found himself in front of the dark room with the loud house music playing. Jonny hated that kind of music. It was more Thom’s thing. Ed figured it was the last place Jonny would ever be but he’d already looked everywhere else so he decided to go in and take a look around, just to be sure.

 

 

Story Notes:

  
**Ok. It may be a while before this gets finished. Check Spoilers if you need a hint at the ending I have planned as of now.**  

 

  



End file.
